The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a headlamp of a vehicle, to a corresponding device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
Headlamps illuminate the area in front of a vehicle. If visibility is poor, this illumination may be perceived as insufficient from the point of view of a driver of the vehicle.
DE 102 54 806 B4 discloses a method for processing information from at least two information sources in a motor vehicle.